Majin Buu (Universe 4)
Overiew Personality Due to the volume of absorptions, it is possible that he has softened up to life as time passed in his world. He appears kinder and clearly less insane than his well-known incarnations. as he healed Uub's amputated arm after the latter won his fight against Tidar from Universe 19. However, Buu stated he did this because he sensed some of Majin Buu in Uub (and to antagonize Babidi), so this may have been done merely out of Buu's respect towards himself. This Buu also seems to have inherited Goku's yearn to face powerful opponents. Abilities He has grown very strong over the years, although many abilities he has make him not just strong, but also very unpredictable due to his diverse amount of powers, some of which Buu has yet to reveal. He has learned the Kai technique of Instantaneous Movement, demonstrated while trying to find Broly after Vegetto's victory. He is also mentally influenced by the people who he's absorbed, as his personality has many unusual twists. History In Universe 4, Buu, while in his super form that incorporated Gohan/Piccolo/Goten/and Trunks, managed to incapacitate and absorb Goku and Vegeta while they were inside of his body. Following this event, Buu's victory enables him to travel and absorb everything he deemed interesting enough to absorb for at least 20 years. The Tournament Following the battle between Vegito and Broly, Buu made a sneaky attempt to absorb the paralyzed Broly who was stuck in the middle of space by Vegito's attack. He references the beauty of "relative speed" hinting that he is moving several times faster than Broly, which makes the aforementioned target appear "still". A battle-worn Vegito intercepts him, and he is joined by Bra and Gohan, who held him off long enough for Broly to be sent back to his universe. Buu was suprisingly happy about this, as he just wanted to see how powerful they were. First Round Buu faces Xeniloum of Universe 19. Xeniloum entered the fight wearing his peoples' Ultra Armor, which sports weapons capable of bypassing both the arena's shield and Broly's invulnerability. Although the weapons of his Ultra Armor were surprisingly powerful, they proved to be ineffective against Buu, who regenerated after every attack. After witnessing what the armor could do, Buu became convinced that it was "cool" and worth absorbing. After Buu's telekinesis failed to steal the armor, he decided to absorb it directly off of Xeniloum. With the armor absorbed, Buu easily knocked the now defenseless Xeniloum unconscious, winning him the match. Buu says that he's going to study their war armor while keeping it inside of him for the time being, leaving many of the Heloite warriors in fear of him and the weapons he now carries inside of him, stating that Buu is "now extremely dangerous", much to Buu's humor. A Vision of the Future A vision from Bardock in a later round shows Buu eventually, at an unknown point in the tournament, apparently dropping his calm atmosphere and deciding to assault one or more of the other fighters. Trivia *Vegetto, before the announcement that his next challenger would be Broly, stated that this Buu happens to be the strongest challenger present out of everyone that has turned up. *Fans have given him the nickname of "Zen Buu", due to him absorbing everyone in his universe. As a result, he presents the most humanoid body features of all of his forms yet, such as a fully developed nose and a more human-like face and muscle distribution. Gallery Superbuu_comment.png|Buu sabotaging the Varga's systems while Broly's rampage. Zen_Buu.png|Tracking and finding Brolly(Trapped inside Vegetto's attack) in the deep space of universe 0. CH46-Buu.jpg|'Buu trying to absorb Brolly' Category:Participant Category:Universe 4 Category:First Round Winner Category:Majin Category:Assexual Category:Demon